Bethnel Caverns
Bethnel Caverns is a dungeon near the town of Meroë in the Meroë Region in Final Fantasy Type-0. It can first be visited in Chapter 5. Maps Legend * 1st floor: Bethnel Caverns Entrance * 2nd floor: Gahb Tunnel * 3rd floor: Gahb Junction * 4th floor: Waterfall Grotto (locked upon entering) * 5th floor: Northbound Tunnel * 6th floor: Osé Junction * 7th floor: Waterfall Grotto (locked upon entering) * 8th floor: Northbound Beastpath * 9th floor: Inner Beastpath * 10th floor: Winding Beastpath * 11th floor: Cavern of Echoes * 12th floor: Bed of the Behemoths (locked upon entering) Quests Akane Class Zero meet Akane in the cave's entrance who already appeared in the entrance of Corsi Cave, claiming that her boyfriend turned into a frog and only a "maiden's kiss" could restore his original appearance. She asks—however—for 40 Smalt Phantoma in exchange for a DEF Enhancer. After visiting the Valley of Monsters, her boyfriend, O'yah, is healed, and if spoken to at Bethnel Caverns alludes to O'aka XXIII from Final Fantasy X. The Dungeon Master's Dare Shigeto from Meroë challenges Class Zero to fight a Behemoth to prove if they have the makings of a true dungeon master in The Dungeon Master's Dare task. The task is available after the Covering the Cadets Expert Trial or in chapter 7. The suggested level for the task is 55 but the cadets will likely be able to fell a Behemoth on a lower level. The reward for the task is an Ignis Magnum accessory. Slayer's Spoils V The Armory Guildsman of Akademeia asks Class Zero to fetch him two chunks of Beast Flesh in Slayer's Spoils V. Beast Flesh is dropped by Behemoths. The task is available during the second free time period in chapter 5. The reward for the task is a Gold Bangle accessory. An Education in Love II To craft a ring worthy of his love, Tokito from Akademeia bids Class Zero to retrieve some Diamond Ore from the Bethnel Caverns in An Education in Love II. The task is available during the second free time period on Akademeia fountain square. The reward for the mission is a Good-Luck Charm. Items Droprates refer to chest loot. Collectibles * Knowing Tag Consumables * Elixir 7th floor (43,5%, 1st/2nd/4th/5th/6th chest), 10th floor (43,5%) and 12th floor (43,5%, 1st chest) Accessories * Crystal Ball – 4th floor (25%) * Circlet – 4th floor (25%) and 7th floor (6,3%, 2nd chest) * Dominion Helmet – 4th floor (25%) * Red Cap – 4th floor (25%) * Snow Goggles – 7th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Mist Mask – 7th floor (6,3%, 2nd chest) * White Cape – 7th floor (6,3%, 4th chest) * Smoke Hood – 7th floor (6,3%, 4th chest) * Platinum Gloves – 7th floor (6,3%, 5th chest) * Balaclava – 7th floor (6,3%, 5th chest) * Mage's Miter – 7th floor (6,3%, 6th chest) * Sand Visor – 7th floor (6,3%, 6th chest) * Star Pendant – 10th floor (6,3%) * Rain Hood – 10th floor (6,3%) * Hermes' Sandals – 12th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Waterproof Mask – 12th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Red Beret – 7th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) and 12th floor (50%, 2nd chest) * Tiara – 12th floor (25%, 2nd chest) * Duke's Gauntlets – 12th floor (25%, 2nd chest) Weapons * Playing Cards for Ace – 7th floor (12,5%, 5th chest) * Cardshark’s Deck for Ace – 7th floor (6,3%, 5th chest) * Flute for Deuce – 7th floor (12,5%, 2nd chest) * Voltaic Flute for Deuce – 7th floor (6,3%, 2nd chest) * Longbow for Trey – 7th floor (12,5%, 5th chest) * Rune Bow for Trey – 7th floor (6,3%, 5th chest) * Magicite Pistol for Cater – 7th floor (12,5%, 2nd chest) * Missing Score for Cater – 7th floor (6,3%, 2nd chest) * Mace for Cinque – 7th floor (12,5%, 1st chest) * Voltaic for Cinque – 7th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Scythe for Sice – 7th floor (12,5%, 6th chest) * Persephone's Scythe for Sice – 7th floor (6,3%, 6th chest) * Whipblade for Seven – 7th floor (12,5%, 1st chest) * Voltaic Whipblade for Seven – 7th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Brass Knuckles for Eight – 7th floor (12,5%, 4th chest) * Godhands for Eight – 7th floor (6,3%, 4th chest) * Lance for Nine – 12th floor (12,5%, 1st chest) * Voltaic Spear for Nine – 12th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Katana for Jack – 7th floor (12,5%, 6th chest) * Conquerer for Jack – 7th floor (6,3%, 6th chest) * Longsword for Queen – 7th floor (12,5%, 4th chest) * Voltaic Saber for Queen – 7th floor (6,3%, 4th chest) * Twin Revolvers for King – 10th floor (12,5%) * Supershot STs for King – 10th floor (6,3%) * Bolt Rapiers for Machina – 12th floor (12,5%, 1st chest) * Icebrands for Machina – 12th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) * Daggers for Rem – 10th floor (12,5%) * Voltaic Daggers for Rem – 10th floor (6,3%) Greens * Reagan Greens – 7th floor (6,3%, 1st/2nd/4th/5th/6th chest), 10th floor (6,3%) and 12th floor (6,3%, 1st chest) Key Items * Diamond Ore - 7th floor (100%, once) Enemies Enemy Level: 55 * Behemoth * Behemoth King Gallery Bethnel-Caverns-Inside-Type-0-HD.png|Inside the cave. Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Type-0